


In the universe next door

by BananaMuffinSpecial



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Batman's early-ish years, First Meetings, Gen, Krypton Survives, Pre-Capes (for Kal), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMuffinSpecial/pseuds/BananaMuffinSpecial
Summary: The Bat of Gotham has a close encounter.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 23





	In the universe next door

**Author's Note:**

> A scene inspired by Superman/Batman #50 where Jor-El and Thomas Wayne meet!

The alert had come in when Batman was on patrol —something had landed on the Manor's lawn. Bruce had rushed back immediately. He had asked Alfred to stay away from the object and monitor it from the security feed until Bruce arrived. If it was a bomb, the west wing of the house was the safest place for the butler in case it went off. Although the computer's assessment scan turned out inconclusive, Bruce couldn't risk it. He knew nothing about the item.

Bruce had only touched the device twice: once to secure his grappling hook so he could tow it into the cave and then again to release the clasp. However, that seemed enough to set it off. The machine hovered in place, sending waves of light across the floor. Bruce took a step forward, the next ring of light licked his boots. It turned blue at the contact. The light flashed before the device shot a beam in Bruce's direction. He sprang out of its way as the cave fell into darkness. Now the machine was the only source of light.

The beam moulded into a fluid ring —plasma, maybe? It grew in size until roughly the same as Bruce's height. The shape glowed, forcing Bruce to reach up to shield his eyes.

The gleam dissolved into the image of a man around Bruce's age. The stranger's suit was deep blue with hints of red. The symbol on his chest matched the one engraved on the circlet at his forehead —an ornamented _S_. He addressed Bruce in an unknown language, tones grating yet harmonious. Though soon after, he came to realize Bruce couldn't understand any of it. He frowned, yet wouldn't let his enthusiasm drop. "Kal," his voice was loud and clear, a hand to his heart. He repeated the gesture a couple of times, but once was enough for Bruce to grasp the meaning. It was his name.

Bruce tested the word under his breath. It came out flat due to the cowl's voice modulator. He flinched at the odd sound, thankful the mask concealed his reaction. Kal just eyed him curiously. "Kal," Bruce firmly repeated, which earned him a smile from the stranger. "Batman," Bruce followed. It took Kal a few attempts to get it right, but when he did, his whole body seemed to brighten up.

Kal was about to speak further as a small robot floated toward him. It appeared to be a bigger, more advanced version of the one in front of Bruce. It had a brief exchange with Kal. Bruce couldn't make out much, save that it wasn't of the man's liking. Kal's eyes were disappointed when they met Bruce's. He retrieved something from his belt, offering it to Bruce along with a rush of foreign words. They felt, played like an apology. Bruce stretched a hand toward him, intrigued. Kal placed the object on Bruce's palm —it was a small prism, opaque, sharp on both edges. 

Kal retreated back as the image reformed into a rippling ring of clear plasma. It trickled like water down into a crevice on top of the device. The blue light flashed once again as the machine was sealed, then completely vanished.

Darkness engulfed Bruce.

One beat. Two.

Bruce pulled his cowl off, heart pounding, just as the cave's electric system came alive. Questions raced through his mind —Was it real or an illusion? If not, had he been poisoned? With what? By whom? And when exactly? If yes, what was this machine? Where did it come from? Had it been sent to him? If so, why? Who was that man in the strange suit?

He closed his fist around the prism. Then crouched to pick up the device and place it on an empty worktable. This time, it stayed dormant. Though Bruce noticed a hole that hadn't been there before. Each time the crystal came near it, they both glistened.

"Master Bruce," Alfred's voice came through the comm. Bruce answered with a hum, pondering on the crystal in his hand. "I believe I may have a lead as to our unidentified object's origin."

"I'm listening," he placed the prism on the metal surface next to the machine.

"It would be best if you saw it for yourself, sir," Bruce paused at that.

"Coming right up."

Bruce was determined to find answers.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's about it —thanks for reading :)  
> Happy Batman day!


End file.
